The present invention relates to an improved molded polyurethane screen.
By way of background, molded polyurethane screens which have reinforcement therein are known in the art. However, in the past the dividing strips between the openings were relatively large, thereby causing the open area of the screen to be an undesirably low percentage of its surface, thereby in turn causing the screen to be relatively inefficient.